<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tommyinnit: Homecoming by ARSONjST</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057584">Tommyinnit: Homecoming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARSONjST/pseuds/ARSONjST'>ARSONjST</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Clairvoyant and The Illusionist [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Again, Angst with a Happy Ending, I'm so sorry this whole series is Angst, Not Beta Read, Tommy misses his dad, and wilbur in the finale, we die like Tubbo at the festival</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARSONjST/pseuds/ARSONjST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy hadn’t realized Philza was still alive. No one had come to find him in months, he’d gotten no letters… it was the only thing that made sense to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Clairvoyant and The Illusionist [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tommyinnit: Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really like making Tommy suffer...</p><p>also, if you're comfy, i love reading comments! don't be afraid to comment on the story :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy’s feet rubbed at the dirt in the castle's front garden, he kept his eyes level, gazing forward at the path that led to where he stood. Fundy stood on guard behind him, his hand white-knuckled around a netherite sword… Tommy knew he’d probably stolen it, those things were expensive. The two awaited the sound of horse’s hooves, clacking on the creaky wooden boardwalks that lead to the castle, their eyes never left the path. Reflecting in their sight, the sun was preparing for it’s decent, it was starting to sink behind the path, bathing everything in an orangey-red glow. The rays reflected onto Tommy’s skin and warmed him slightly, even if his fingers were red from the cold, and he could see gray clouds beginning to form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure he’s coming?” Fundy asks, shivering from the breeze. Tommy nods, blinking his eyes against the bitter wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technoblade never breaks a promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy goes to scoff and mock him for the belief of such a trivial thing as a promise, but the sound of horse hooves stops him. Technoblade rounds the corner and his horse snorts at the sight of the two newcomers. Tommy had honestly forgotten how intimidating the government horses were, they donned netherite armor shimmering with only the finest enchantments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Techno!” Tommy calls, waving, Techno grins and gently pulls his horse to a stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for waiting, Tommy and Fundy.” Techno chuckled, “I also apologize for being late, I had a few things to check before I could come here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. I’ll be here to pick him up tomorrow morning, General Blade.” Fundy dipped his hat and left, ducking into the castle’s doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what are we waiting for, hm? A convoy?” Techno grins, kicking his brother's shoulder from where he sits on his horse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like my horse,” The younger brother teases, sticking his tongue out. Techno rolls his eyes and guides his horse away. Tommy follows behind him and they go at a decently slow pace, the walk back to the cabin isn’t terribly long now with the new location. As soon as Tommy could see the cabin, a blossoming feeling filled his chest and his arms. He was so excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax Tommy, take a breath.” Techno chuckles, slipping off his horse and nudging his younger brother with his elbow. Tommy rolls his eyes and walks brisker, making the elder brother behind him follow with a slightly elevated pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two arrive at the small cabin and walk around the back to a tiny, four horse-sized stable. Tommy opens the gate and holds it for Technoblade and his horse as they walk inside. Tommy doesn’t want to help Technoblade do all the cleaning up and such he usually does after riding, so instead he decides to take a walk into the little fenced-in clearing seemingly made for the horses. Tommy was happy to see it in the new house, even if he had yet to use the area himself. Even if Philza had liked the cleanliness and the order of the stables, the horses simply didn’t like the small rooms and Tubbo and Tommy rarely rode their shared horse, so she had needed plenty of room to run and be free. Which she seemed to get here. Niki had her horse, one she’d brought from wherever she was from. The horse was pretty, Niki claimed it was a Lipizzan horse but Tommy honestly didn’t believe her. Techno was gifted one from the state, a dark brown thoroughbred who ran faster than any of their horses. Wilbur and Philza shared a horse too, a pretty black horse Tubbo always thought was a mustang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy glances across the field to see Niki’s horse, Maisie, quietly biting some flowers off in the left field. He leans down and plucks some grass from the dirt and stands again, clicking his tongue a few times as his eyes trained on a pretty chestnut and white appaloosa. Tommy’s grin grows as he rushes over to the horse, and she meets him halfway. He holds out a hand full of the grass, but the Appaloosa isn’t having any of it. She nudges him aside and bumps his chest with her nose. Laughter bubbles out of his chest and he runs his hands up and down her face and then he moves to scratch the sides of her neck. The mare nuzzled him with her nose, continuously bumping it into his chest is a sort of greeting towards him. He leans forward and rests his forehead between where her eyes are as he mumbles into her fur, “Did ‘ya miss me girl? Hm? How have you been, Mellohi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The horse's response is a high pitched whiny and another nuzzle to his chest. Leaning back, Tommy brushes his hair out of his face and grins, continuing the slow petting on her face before he hears Techno’s horse run free in the field. He turns back and looks down the field at his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno walks over to Tommy, handing him one of the buckets he holds in his hands, “Sounds like she missed you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope she did!” Tommy kisses her muzzle and then turns to Techno. With a hand on his back, Techno nudged him forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cmon. Let’s go get the wheelbarrows, to get some water and hay for the horses.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snowflakes slowly drifted down from the gray skies, a small dance that swished around the two brothers. Tongue out, Tommy closed his eyes to the sky and felt the water droplets melt onto his skin. There was a thump as the water filled the second water ‘tank’ made for the horses. Handing his bucket to Techno, Tommy rubbed his hands together and tried to warm them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God damn, I can't feel my hands.” He muttered and the older brother laughed, ruffling his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound like Philza…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, nothing,” Techno shakes his head, “It looks they’re all still out, so we can start a fire and start making some dinner for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy nods as he shivers, the recent snowfalls hadn’t helped the chill he’d felt in his chest for the past couple of months. Though that chill was more metaphorical than literal. It was nearing December, which meant snow flurries and snow-ins were probably on their way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning sharply on his heel, Techno made his way out, leaving Tommy to follow behind like a lost puppy. The two make their way around the small cabin again, this time, stopping to grab about eight pieces of firewood each. After unlocking the door with one hand, Techno opened the door and held it for the younger brother, who walked in silently. He glanced around the cabin, a completely new space to him, and Techno guided him to a small wood ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can take a look around, I’m going to start a fire, okay?” Techno shook the snow off his coat and walked back to the front door to hang it up. A head of blonde hair follows him, and a red jacket is removed from his own body as Tommy hangs it on a hook that has his name embellished above it. His blue eyes bounce from object to object carelessly but freeze when he spots a familiar black jacket. The bottom edges are muddy and frayed from years of wear and tear, and the sleeves had been given cuffs of green fabric just to make sure they’d stop falling apart. Tommy walks up to the jacket and reaches a tentative hand out, his fingers curl at their joints and he gently tugs the black fabric off its hook as he feels a trickle of salty water run down his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy?” There's a squeak of a boot, and a hand on his shoulder before Tommy collapses to his knees and curls in on the fabric in his hands. Techno momentarily panics above him and falls to his knees beside Tommy. There’s a shake of Tommy’s shoulders before a heaving breath releases a noise from the boy that Technoblade has never heard. Tearing his throat as he screams, Tommy emotes a noise that scratches and splinters in the ears of anyone nearby. He keeps going as he screams and sobs, heaving in and out his eyes filling and dumping out tears faster than anything Techno had ever seen before. There’s not just fear and anger that releases from Tommy in these sobs, there’s also pure hatred and sadness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy!” He shouts, gently pulling the younger brother out of his fetal position and up against his chest. Tommy buried his face in the white fabric of his brother's dress shirt and sobs. Thinking of how Philza would’ve helped Techno calm down when he was young, Techno rubs his hand up and down the red jacket that Tommy wears. Tentative fingers gently apply pressure in circular motions between Tommy’s shoulder blades while the other hand slowly runs up and down his spine. After a few minutes of that position, Techno leans his back against the wall and fully pulls Tommy into his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss him. I miss him and I’m never gonna see him again.” Tommy’s voice is barely a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, I don’t know what you mean—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He died because of me! Because Tubbo and I were stupid and we didn’t have one of you guys outside watching us like we were supposed to! Dad’s dead because of me!” Tommy screams, a choking noise in the back of his throat signaling the tears that begin to rush down his face like rapids. Before he can move, or get a word out to calm down his brother, Techno feels a cold breeze run across his back and he turns his head, his yellow eyes glancing over at the black boots that step into the house. They carry a bit of mud and snow with them, and a hand-carved pinewood cane clicks against the wooden floor. The boots belong to a voice that breathlessly says,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-Tommy..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two sets of blue eyes meet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first set is duller with the wear down of the past six months. The bags under them are from the stresses from being in a coma, regaining lost memories, waiting for broken ribs to heal, losing all magic, and having wings that aren’t even strong enough to fly. The bloodshot whites of his eyes are caused by everyone around him either fighting each other or themselves and the knowledge that he can’t find a way to help anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other set of eyes are vibrant, full of fire and fury at a world that's taken everyone and everything from him with no remorse. They burn with salty tears caused by miscommunications and missed conversations. The tears that brim them burn with anxiety over what's to come and who he’d lost and who he’d nearly lost. The bags under his eyes are from sleepless nights, tossing and turning as his demons poke and prod at his brain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Dad?” Tommy whispers, wiping and rubbing at his eyes like it’s too good to be true. Philza takes a second to kneel, having to apply a good amount of pressure onto the cane to get down onto his knees. As soon as Philza is down enough to open his arms towards Tommy, he scrambles forward and crashes into his father’s arms. The two sit still for a very long time, long enough for the fire to start roaring and for Niki to have already gotten halfway through dinner by the time they get up. Philza sits on his feet, his left arm protectively around Tommy’s torso while his left hand slowly tugs through his son's hair in a comforting manner. Tommy keeps both arms flung tightly around Philza’s neck, and he nuzzles his face into his father’s shoulder. The smell of pine sap and honey filling his senses and lulling his mind back to safety. After a long time, his eyelids are too heavy to hold, and he loosens his grip just enough to let a small snore slip out of his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get some rest, Tommy.” Philza murmurs.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>